


The Age of Innocence

by xiari127



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiari127/pseuds/xiari127
Summary: The Age of Innocence—— For Maes Hughes&Roy Mustang, and Roy Mustang&Riza HawkeyeAccomplished at 2009.12.07I love theses three characters soooooo much. Sometimes, I imaged if there is no war, no death. I hope they could have a happy end, and live happy ever after.In this work, there is an ambiguous atmosphere between Roy and Hughes. Please use your imagination. I don't want to point it out clearly in order to make a pure and simple sensation.





	The Age of Innocence

纯真年代  
——表休佐、里佐莎

如果没有豆子，没有那些会让他们分开的事情，我想，这至少是一个温馨的有着美满结局的故事。

市中心的冬天并不寒冷，至少没有过大雪纷飞的日子。以往的圣诞节都是在这样有些雾蒙蒙，稍显有点阴冷的日子中度过的；没有白雪纷飞的喜悦，也没有阴雨纷纷的忧郁。就是这样平淡，一年又一年的过着。马斯·休兹家装点圣诞节是女儿爱丽莎降生之后的事情。那之后一到年底整个家就会被红色和白色的东西充满，像半人高的袜子，又或红白色相间的毛绒球挂在鲜绿色的圣诞树上。  
罗伊从爱丽莎降生后就一直被自己的好友强迫兼软磨硬泡的要求一同过圣诞。于是实在无法拒绝身为人父的休兹的唠叨，只好带着副官一同前往。这时的罗伊和莉莎两个人就像青涩的军校毕业生一样正襟危坐着，看休兹一家和乐融融，会突然觉得自己的存在是多么的突兀。休兹会在喝醉的时候搂着罗伊唱歌，之后指着他身边美丽的副官说着什么“你们还是一点进展都没有吗”、“男人就应该有自己的家庭”这样的话，接着被罗伊·马斯坦拧着脸推开说“休兹你醉了”这样的话敷衍。

之后新的一年再次开始，军部的工作仍然繁忙。忙到手忙脚乱的每个人仍会看到上司插着腰不耐烦的占着公用电话耐心地听那边有一个激动的中年大叔说着自己的女儿多么可爱。这样的日子是那样的平静，就犹如天上的云慢慢的飘来，不急不缓。而距离那已经远去的战争，却真是再和平不过——马斯·休兹经常这样想，然后在挂掉电话之前突然换上一种感慨到不行的口气和罗伊说：  
“呐，罗伊，还记得吗？伊修瓦尔的战场。我真庆幸，我们都活到现在。”  
罗伊总是会心上一紧，然后为了伪装这种狼狈，狠狠的冲那边的人吼“莫名其妙的煽什么情啊！”。对方没等他反应已经切断通信，只剩罗伊一个人站在电话前，愣愣的盯着听筒。而那个男人的声音是那么的温柔，让他有种错觉，仿佛这个温柔只属于他而不是别人。直到接线员小姐弱弱的叫着“上校”，他才缓缓的抬起头发现自己孤零零的站在那里，没有什么温柔的声音，也没有什么属于他的温柔。那一切都是幻觉，存在于罗伊·马斯坦古大脑中不切实际的幻想。接着他转身回到办公室，桌上放着副官冲的咖啡。他又突然发觉真实的现实，在那间办公室里，清楚的让他有些头痛。

电话只有两个功能，接收和拨打。罗伊·马斯坦古的电话只接收马斯·休兹的电话，只拨打伊丽莎白的电话。休兹打电话过来的时候，罗伊会表现的不耐烦，却又执着的一次又一次的从头听到尾。他觉得自己很可笑，说不上是兴奋的心情，但是确实会能够做到很认真的听那个男人的声音无论开心或是担忧。伊丽莎白那边不常需要打过去，因为伊丽莎白经常在他的身边走来走去，站在他的身后履行她的任务。名为莉莎·霍克艾的副官小姐只有在执行任务的时候才化身为伊丽莎白，然后罗伊·马斯坦古总算是有了和她调情的机会。当他说着那些自己也不太懂的幽默时，会短暂的忘记那个常给他电话的男人。事情就是这样有点怪异，但是却保持着完美的平衡。有时连罗伊自己也想不明白，是否更希望接到那个男人的电话听他说着家庭女儿生活；还是更希望打电话给那个站在他身后的女人，把那些属于她的情话说给她听。罗伊有时会严肃的思考下，最后决定苦笑着忘记。他很想认真的问问那个男人，为什么那么执着的向自己诉说家里的事情，之后又觉得这种行为鸡婆的不行。就这样，一天一天又过去了。罗伊每天接着电话挂着电话，休兹打着电话挂着电话。

马斯·休兹经常挂掉电话后，被下属八卦地问“又再给马斯坦古上校打电话啊？”，那时他自己才觉得有些不好意思，第二天老毛病重犯。那电话打一次很麻烦，一个圈一个圈划过去，不能错；接线员接通的时候要准确的报上对方的号码不能有误，等待接通也要个1，2分钟。可他还是这样锲而不舍的每天打过去，每天重复划着那几个数字从没出错过。接线的小姑娘的声音他认的很清楚，每次都会多加问上一句“又给马斯坦古上校打电话吗？”。他开心的回应着，又突然不知道是因为炫耀女儿才喜悦，还是因要听到罗伊的声音而喜悦。这样复杂的情绪一上来，在电话接通时他就突然像卡掉的磁带一样无法流畅的进行下去。很多话憋在嘴边最后全部变成那些烂熟于心的事情一股脑的抛出去，等自己反应过来的时候，对方已经在高吼“这是上班时间啊！”。  
马斯·休兹这时才发现自己像极了要糖的小孩，听到对方的怒吼声才会开心，表现出那种讨到糖的欢心。他总会在这时想到军校时期的罗伊，虽正直的有些不像话，但还是个肉脚的年轻人。那样青涩却清澈的眼神让他觉得耀眼，移不开视线；即使经历了战争的洗练和官场的暗潮，仍然那样的坚毅。他就那样被莫名地吸引着，这种感觉从好奇变成依赖。电话那头的声音还是那样的不耐烦，却又令人觉得温暖，让休兹觉得一切还是那样美好。  
马斯·休斯的人生很美好：温柔的妻子，可爱的女儿，还有人生得一便足矣的知己。他没什么可遗憾的，甚至在即将挂掉电话的时候，都觉得心中满溢着满足的情绪，像棉花糖一样迅速膨胀着。这时，他总想说点什么，来表达这种满足之情，可想来想去就变成了怀旧。怀念什么？或是怀念那时的亲密无间，或是怀念这种默契的情感。每当他说完“我真庆幸，我们都活着”，总会慌张的切断通话。他不敢听，不敢听罗伊的回复。害怕对方说出“你脑子烧坏掉了？”这种不痛不痒的话；害怕那时的亲密无间早已消失；害怕曾经的战友变成走向各自家庭的老男人。  
回忆过去不是因为现在美好，只因不想丢掉那时的情感，所以才总要不停的去想着。挂掉电话后是马斯·休兹站在电话前良久，在想那些又突然涌进大脑却一句也没说出来的话。他苦笑，自己竟如此笨拙。

马斯坦古上校向霍克艾中尉求婚的小道消息不胫而走是在一个雨后的傍晚。夕阳歪斜的照在军部外面的树上，打下橘红色的阴影。就是那样一个没什么特点的傍晚，在被副官再次说了“下雨的时候就要承认自己的无能”后，已不再年轻的男人突然抱住对方说“那请你以后，一定要在下雨时做我的雨伞”。  
风没有吹动，那话说的清清楚楚，带着十足的温柔和一百分的诚意敲进早已告别青春的女子心里。早就过了什么“搞情调”“要浪漫”的年龄的两个人突然就脸红心跳的不知所措。莉莎任对方这样抱着自己，手足无措的张着嘴，一句话也说不出来。罗伊·马斯坦古的心跳声仿佛射出的子弹，“砰砰砰”剧烈的响着，一下一下打在她胸口，那么强烈。  
抱着一堆文件从军部大楼走出来的马斯·休兹立在不远的地方，时间就突然在他面前停止。看着远处抱着莉莎的罗伊，他有些感慨；想冲上去说些八卦话，可全身僵住怎么也迈不出脚步。他只是定定地看着，看着王子和公主终于要幸福的在一起，而这就是应有的幸福的结局。  
夕阳没有在他身上逗留太久就沉了下去，在阳光只剩最后微弱的一线时，他终于笑出来。时间的指针继续“嗒嗒”的走动，马斯·休兹的人生终于在这一刻完全迈向那条铺好的路，连同罗伊·马斯坦古的一起——毫无遗憾的，幸福美满的路。  
而后，那些只属于他们两个人的东西会慢慢变成两个家庭的事情；再然后，会变成各自家庭的东西；再最后的时候，变成永久的回忆尘封进那满目沧桑的匣子。在战场上警告休兹不要死掉的马斯坦古会变成别人的马斯坦古；在电话亭打电话给马斯坦古的休兹早已是别人的休兹。马斯·休兹还是那个爱着妻子爱着女儿的居家好男人马斯·休兹。罗伊·马斯坦古将会成为那个爱着自己家庭成就自己事业的有志男人罗伊·马斯坦古。

中央市的雪终于在这个年末静静的飘下来，不大却有着另类的温柔。马斯·休兹家的圣诞派对仍叫来马斯坦古和他的副官，确切说是未婚妻。那样的圣诞节没有变，有格雷西亚夫人做的苹果派，有可爱的爱丽莎的拥抱，有搂着罗伊大声吼着“祝福你们”的马斯·休兹，有涨红脸的莉莎·霍克艾。  
圣诞节的蜡烛熄灭了，雪在子夜的时候停了，派对结束了，要说告别了。马斯·休兹家的门被打开，罗伊牵着莉莎走出来，门在他们身后慢慢关上。被分开的不是两个家庭，还有两颗心，回到属于他们的归宿。在雪后寒冷的深夜，在各自的家中，温暖着……

马斯·休兹的电话少了，不是不打，是接电话的人请婚假不在办公室。电话拨不出去的时候，休兹会有点惆怅，撑着脑袋立在接线室外面不知道想什么。时间不长，他总是这样呆个几分钟就离去，大致是每次和罗伊通话的时间长度。也许是习惯，就那样至少要站一下，至少他是这样认为。  
陪莉莎去购置结婚用品的罗伊·马斯坦古最近会有短暂的失神，原因自己也说不清；想来想去似乎有段时间没听到某个人唠叨自己的女儿和老婆。就这样想着这种不相干的事情，牵着莉莎走在中央市的大街上，罗伊觉得生活似乎有点清闲的不像话。有人叫住他，声音熟悉到不行，带着那样的温柔让他以为自己出现了幻觉。没有接到他的电话果然还是会不适应吗？罗伊带着这样无奈的笑容转过头，路口的那边是休兹熟悉的身影，是那个在他脑海里挥之不去的男人正左手抱着爱女右手牵着娇妻。——有一天，自己也会是这样的吧，抱着自己的小孩，牵着自己的爱妻，用那么居家的声音喊着老友的名字。罗伊·马斯坦古的大脑扫过这样的情景，觉得不可思议。  
热络的聊着有的没的话题，头一次不是隔着电话，罗伊面对面的听着休兹的唠叨。那样熟悉的神情，那样激动的语调，比电话里真实不知多少倍；罗伊感觉很亲切，好像再次出现了那不切实际的幻觉。最后的最后，那个男人又换上了那感慨的语气，那多少次让他以为只属于自己的声音，却没有说出只属于他们的话。  
“罗伊，要好好珍惜霍克艾小姐。”  
“当然。”  
罗伊·马斯坦古的回应没有丝毫犹豫，没有以往的尴尬。没有那样肉麻的问话，也不会在有心头莫名一紧语气狼狈的回答。  
马斯·休兹终于听到了，听到了不属于以往的罗伊会有的声音。终于在抛弃电话，面对面的时候看到不是暴躁着的罗伊，然后听到自己期待已久的回复——带着如此地坚定和坚持。也许应该是另外一种声音，但马斯·休兹没办法听到；那个只有在被电话分隔时，只有在穿过电流延伸到电线另外一端却无法传递的属于他一人的声音。  
挥手告别，罗伊·马斯坦古牵着莉莎转身走向回家的路；马斯·休兹带着家人转向另外的街道。路灯一个个亮起来，照着那斑驳的石板路变成昏黄的颜色；照着他们各自要走的道路渐渐明亮起来。  
名为罗伊·马斯坦古和马斯·休兹的男人，没有回头。他们望着前方，眼神是被时间洗刷过后的执着。属于他们的不是哪个人的背影，而是远处各自的居所在昏黄的灯光下，一直立在那里，等着他们拿起钥匙，旋开未来的大门。那个他们共同拥有的过去，在那扇门外，变成泛黄书页上记载的纯真年代。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说了很多次的BG可以和BL共存，即便是同一个角色又BG又BL，只要写的好就OJBK。但是说了这么多次，因为太太太喜欢休佐/佐莎，实在是做不到把自己唯二为他们写的文章拿来作为赌气的工具。  
> 09年的文章，现在看心中仍然有唏嘘和感动。那时的文笔并不干练，但好在是在情感最浓郁的时刻写下的。现在再写，断然是没了感觉。  
> 我对他们的感情，就如同他们之间的感情一样，封存后，成为我们心中的纯真年代。


End file.
